


Oh, Well Imagine...

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Past head injury, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mildly sneaking up on someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Roman was sulking. Sure, he may have had three boyfriends, sort of. (They hadn’t exactly discussed what their relationship was, it was just… happening.) But then his brother had to go and show up during a video and knock Roman out. Now he felt horribly insecure. If Roman couldn’t even hold his own against Remus, how was he supposed to be the prince the other three deserved?





	Oh, Well Imagine...

Roman was sulking. Sure, he may have had three boyfriends, sort of. (They hadn’t exactly discussed what their relationship was, it was just… happening.) But then his brother had to go and show up during a video and knock Roman out. Now he felt horribly insecure. If Roman couldn’t even hold his own against Remus, how was he supposed to be the prince the other three deserved?

“Oh, well imagine… as I’m pacing the pews in a church corridor~” the sound of someone singing trailed down the hallway, causing Roman to pause midstep. It sounded like it was coming from the living room, or maybe the kitchen. Roman turned on his heel, heading towards the stairs. He had to figure out who was singing… although he had a pretty good idea, judging by what they were singing.

“And I can’t help but to hear… no, I can’t help but to hear an exchanging of words~” the voice sang. Roman crept down the steps, trying not to alert the singer. The living room was dark, it must have been later than Roman thought. However, there was light spilling into one side of the living room from the kitchen.

“What a beautiful wedding… what a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter~” Roman takes slow steps towards the kitchen, the voice getting steadily louder as Roman grew closer. He could see the silhouette of the person singing in the kitchen.

“And, yes, but what a shame… what a shame the poor groom’s bride is a whore,” the voice continued, now revealed to be Virgil as Roman stepped into the kitchen. Virgil had his back to him, and was reaching up to grab a mug from the cupboard. Roman grinned and crept closer, waiting until Virgil had set the mug down.

“I chime in with a haven’t you people ever heard of-” Roman was cut off with a surprised yelp from Virgil. The anxious side spun around, putting a hand over his now rapidly beating heart.

“Holy shit Roman, what are you-”

“-closing a goddamn door?” Roman continued, pulling Virgil into his arms and twirling him around. Virgil tried to look annoyed, but the amused glint in his eyes gave him away.

“I think we gotta recheck that bump on your head, you’ve gone insane,” Virgil said, even as his arms looped around Roman’s waist.

“It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality-”

“I chime in… haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?” Virgil joined in with Roman’s singing, rolling his eyes. Roman beamed, pulling Virgil closer and turning their twirling to more of a gentle sway. “It’s much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of-”

Roman suddenly lowers Virgil into a dip, causing the other side to let out what seemed to be a squeal. Virgil clapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks flushing. Roman’s face broke out into a dopey grin, and he resisted the urge to break into joyful laughter. The last thing he wanted was for Virgil to think he was laughing at him.

“You’re so adorable, my dark and dreary dear,” Roman cooed. Virgil flushed deeper and moved his hand from his mouth.

“Shut up!” he retorted indignantly.

“Oh, well in fact… well I'll look at it this way~” Roman sang with a shrug, pulling Virgil back up to his feet. Virgil gave him a rare, soft smile, leaning his forehead against Roman’s as they resumed their swaying.

“What did I do to deserve a stupidly handsome and charming dork like you,” Virgil murmured. Roman’s world seemed to come to a standstill, and just like that, his insecurities vanished. Virgil pulled away from Roman slightly, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Are you- mph!” Virgil’s sentence was cut off by Roman surging forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Virgil let out a gasp into the kiss, and Roman pulled back as fast as he had initiated it.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Roman blurted. Virgil huffed out a laugh.

“Roman, I’m pretty sure we’re dating at this point. Kissing me is okay, and very much wanted on my part,” Virgil said, his voice low and a blush growing on his face again.

“We’re- I can-”

“Kiss me,” Virgil murmured. Roman doesn’t need any more convincing than that. His lips are on Virgil’s again as his hands splayed against Virgil’s back and pulled him closer. Virgil gripped Roman’s sash, as if he were trying to pull him closer than he already was, and the other hand went up to run through his hair. Roman made a soft sound at the light tugging of his hair, and the kiss went from soft and sweet to blazing hot in an instant. Roman stumbled backwards, tugging Virgil along with him. Virgil let out a startled yelp into the kiss as he lost his footing, but Roman quickly shifted him so that he was dipping him again, all without breaking the kiss.

Before either of them had realized it, a soft glow enveloped them. Virgil pulled back for a moment, eyes wide, but quickly dove back in to kiss Roman firmly. Roman pulled him closer, closer, until the lines between who was who began to blur- and suddenly there weren't two of them, but one.

The fusion stumbled to the floor, off balance from Virgil and Roman’s previous stances. A loud thump sounded through the mindscape, and the fusion winced. It was fairly late at night, and he hoped he didn’t wake anyone up. The fusion gingerly pushed himself up to his feet, brushing himself off and taking a look at himself.

He wore a maroon hooded jacket that had long, billowy coattails, gold buttons up the chest and dark purple patches sewn all over it. He wore black slacks tucked into heeled combat boots as well, and there was a gold circlet with a purple gem nestled in his hair. He had dark red eyeshadow that blended out into black eyeshadow on his eyelids, and there was a hint of eyeshadow underneath his eyes. He had winged eyeliner and mascara as well, and to top it all off: black lipstick.

The fusion brought up a hand to his lips, as there was the strange sensation of phantom lips against his own. Roman and Virgil, or any of the others for that matter, had never fused while kissing before. It was… an odd sensation. The fusion wasn’t entirely sure if he minded it.

The sound of footsteps caused the fusion to jump. He whirled around and attempted to summon Roman’s sword- only to get a much darker looking blade that seemed to be made of solid shadows, and had a lightning bolt shape engraved into the hilt. The blade in question ended up getting pointed at a wide-eyed, half-awake and very confused Logan. His hair was adorably messy, and he wore a loose-fitting NASA t-shirt with dark blue pajama pants that were patterned with constellations.

“I… heard a noise?” he said sheepishly. The fusion lowered his sword, half of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“I’m sorry if I awoke you, starlight,” he said, his voice low and rough, but still somehow lyrical. Logan’s face flushed, either at the pet name or the sound of the fusion’s voice, most likely both.

“You- Roman, Virgil?” Logan blurted out, seemingly unable to form proper sentences in the fusion’s presence.

“Yes, I am their fusion,” he huffed out with a laugh. Logan looked him up and down with slight awe in his eyes.

“Do you… do you have a name?” Logan asked, now able to form sentences again, at least somewhat. The fusion frowned in thought, willing his sword away. It disappeared in a burst of shadow, which did cause both his eyes and Logan’s to light up in wonder, but the fusion’s expression was still pensive and wary.

“I… I hadn’t thought about a name yet,” he admitted quietly. Logan raised an eyebrow, humming in thought.

“Interesting… all the other fusions seemed to have names come to them in an instant, or at least fairly soon after fusing,” Logan said, more to himself than to the fusion. But that didn’t make the other any less comfortable with what Logan had said.

“Well maybe I’m not like the other fusions,” he said with a hint of petulance and what seemed to be self-doubt. Logan’s expression softened, and he reached out to take the fusion’s hand. His eyes flew wide and his cheeks flushed at the logical side’s touch.

“I didn’t mean to cause alarm. I merely wanted to have a name to call you by, and then got distracted by the differences between you and the other fusions. But they aren’t bad differences… in fact, quite the opposite,” Logan explained. The fusion cocked his head to one side.

“Oh?”

“For example, you are the only one to wear lipstick thus far, and your makeup is far more dramatic than any of the other Virgil fusions,” Logan continued.

“I’ve got a feeling that I kinda live for drama, starlight,” the fusion replied with a smirk. Logan flushed again, and adjusted his glasses nervously.

“I believe that may be an accurate statement,” Logan replied. The fusion laughed, and Logan couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as well.

“Got any other accurate statements for me?” the fusion challenged. Logan laughed softly, and the fusion felt his heart beat faster at the sound.

“I’m afraid I do not have enough data to make such statements,” he replied. A smirk grew on the fusion’s lips, causing wariness to creep into Logan’s expression, even as his eyes lit up with intrigue.

“How about we get you some data, then?” the fusion offered, his hand coming up to gently trace Logan’s jaw. Logan took in a shuddering breath.

“Yes,” Logan said in a gasp.

“What are you saying yes to?” he asked with a slightly incredulous laugh.

“You,” Logan replied softly. A grin broke over the fusion’s face, and he leaned forward to softly capture Logan’s lips with his own, heedless of the black lipstick he wore. Logan gasped against his mouth, hands reaching up to grip the collar of his jacket and pull him closer. The fusion stumbled forward, nearly falling again, but luckily the wall was closer than both of them thought, and he ended up pressing Logan against it. One hand stayed resting against Logan’s jaw, while the other hand traced down his chest and came to grip the logical side’s waist. Logan gasped again, and the fusion pulled away for a moment to angle his head slightly, then kissed Logan deeper. The logical side let out a desperate sound, one hand releasing the fusion’s collar to instead tug at his hair. The fusion let out a growl, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down towards Logan’s neck. Logan shivered and gasped at each kiss against his neck, and when there was the soft graze of the fusion’s teeth-

“Oh…” a soft gasp sounded… but it didn’t come from Logan’s lips. The fusion pulled away, much to Logan’s disappointment. Patton stood a few feet away from them, eyes wide and looking incredibly soft and cute in his cat onesie.

“Hey there, sunshine. Did we wake you?” the fusion asked.

“I’m sorry, I just- I’ll go back upstairs, it was nice to meet you!” Patton exclaimed in a rush, beginning to step backwards.

“Hey, wait… it’s my lipstick, isn’t it? It’s probably a mess…”

“N-no! Your- your lipstick looks good! It is all over Logan’s face though…” Patton trailed off with a giggle. Logan groaned, head falling back against the wall.

“Hey, I think it looks great on you,” the fusion said with a laugh.

“I have now deduced that you have both Roman’s passion and Virgil’s snark,” Logan replied, sounding slightly breathless.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” he chuckled in response.

“So, you’re Roman and Virgil’s fusion? What’s your name?” Patton asked. Logan stiffened, but the fusion gave him a reassuring smile.

“It… it took me a bit longer than everyone else to figure out, but it’s Draven. My name is Draven,” he said softly, seeming somewhat shy.

“Draven,” Logan murmured, his voice reverent. Draven blushed deeply, trying to hide beneath his hood.

“Aww, don’t hide! Your name suits you, it’s elegant and mysterious! Does it have any neat meanings?” Patton asked as he stepped over to coax Draven out from beneath his hood. Draven peeked up, smiling sheepishly at Patton and Logan.

“Well… it does mean ‘child of beautiful shadows’, ‘of the raven’, and ‘avenger,’” he replied. A dopey grin broke over Patton’s face.

“Well, you’re my beautiful shadow,” he cooed. Draven’s face flushed again.

“Pat, you can’t just- that’s illegal,” he huffed.

“What, you can dish it out but can’t take it, Draven?” Logan teased.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Logan challenged with a smirk. Draven leaned forward, intending to fulfill Logan’s demand, but was interrupted with an indignant sound from Patton.

“Wait, don’t make out yet- I want a kiss!” he exclaimed with a slight pout. Draven smiled softly, then turned towards Patton.

“Of course, sunshine. Didn’t mean to make you feel left out,” he murmured, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Patton’s lips. Patton let out an elated sound into the kiss, his hands coming up to cup Draven’s face.

It took… admittedly very long for Draven to tear himself away from Patton. He was just so sweet and soft… the taste of his lips was addictive. He glanced over to Logan, and a smirk almost immediately wormed onto his face. Logan was yet again blushing madly, his mouth agape.

“Aw, Logan we match now! I’ve got lipstick on me too!” Patton exclaimed, putting his hand to lips to feel the remnant of Draven’s lipstick that lingered there.

“I- erm. Yes. We… we match,” Logan stuttered. Patton beamed, and frankly that wasn’t fair to Logan or Draven.

“Can I kiss you?” Patton asked Logan sweetly. Draven didn’t think it was possible for Logan to blush more than he already was, but he somehow managed to at Patton’s question.

“I- I- please?” Logan gasped out. Patton grinned in reply, and leaned over to kiss Logan. He was still smiling into the kiss, and Draven noticed a smile was worming its way onto Logan’s face as well. Logan looked incredibly disappointed when Patton pulled away, and Draven let out a short burst of laughter at the sight of his expression.

“What’s so funny?” Patton asked, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Nothing, I just- both of you- I…” Draven trailed off, not entirely sure of what he was trying to say. But something about Patton and Logan just made his heart swell- and there was something he very much wanted to say to them, but he didn’t know if it was too soon, or if he could even say it aloud…

“I know. I feel pretty happy too,” Patton grinned. A soft smile crept onto Draven’s face- the expression somehow both Virgil’s rare and caring smile as well as Roman’s softer and kinder smile.

“Yeah… this- this does make me really happy,” Draven said with a soft sigh.

“Y’know what would make this moment even happier?” Patton asked. This time, it was Draven’s turn to tilt his head to one side in confusion.

“What?” he asked warily.

“Cuddle pile sleepover in the living room!” Patton exclaimed. Draven laughed again, and Logan joined in with soft laughter of his own.

“That sounds lovely, sunshine,” Draven murmured.

“I agree. It is late, and we all need rest,” Logan said, trying to sound stern, but was also desperately trying to hold back a yawn.

“To the couch we go!” Patton cried, taking Logan’s and Draven’s hands and dragging the two of them to the living room. Draven let himself be tugged along, glancing to Logan and enjoying the mildly annoyed expression he had on his face. Although, there was a soft and endearing light in Logan’s eyes as well, which made Draven melt ever so slightly. How he ended up so lucky and in love, he’d never know.


End file.
